fatalfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:OKRedleg
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:OKRedleg/Fatal Fusion Recruitin page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hi OKRedleg, Thanks for your meesage, I have no objections to your plan. However, I'm not very experienced with wikia, so I'll leave main admin bits to you and I'll just add content. Sarmad. Hey, I think it will be good for us to make some "Skills" pages, so people can see what each skill does. I've created an example here: http://fatalfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Mutated_Purple_Heart What do you think about this? If we go ahead we'll need a template for Skills page, but I'm not good with templates so I was hoping you could make one? Sarmad3000 (talk) 13:54, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, will do. I will try and update the stats for them. Hey, I read what you wrote about Evolution and I don't think the process is "undiscovered" i'm pretty confident i know exactly how it works, so I wanted to explain to you so you can update the page (you are better than me in writing these things!). The target stats are irrelevant in Evolution, when target changes into a new character the game takes the new character's base stats (calculates what they should be for given lvl of the result character). However, some things are "carried over" like crystal enhancements done to target just get carried over to result character. Also if target stats had been boosted by previous evolution that gets carried over to result character. E.g.? 1* has max hp=1,000 2* has max? hp = 1,500 3* has max hp = 2,000 If you evolve 2x 1* (max lvl) you will get a 2* with max hp = 1,500 + 10% of 1,000 = 1,600 If you evolve 2x 2* (non-evolved 2*, 1,500 hp) you get 3* with max hp = 2,000 + 10% of 1,500 = 2,150 If you evolve 2x 2* (evolved 2* with 1,600 hp each) you get 3* with max hp = 2,000 + 10% of 1,000 (carried over from evolution into 2*) + 10% of 1,600 = 2,260 I hope this makes sense, I'm not good at explaining stuff, so I hope you can put it in words that are easier to understand. Let me know if you have any questions. Sarmad3000 (talk) 11:42, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey mate, do you have an email address I can contact you on? Sarmad3000 (talk) 23:32, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, neobane at gmail dot com OKRedleg (talk) 02:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Damn man you busy updating this page. Good job. Hey if you are needing pics for the squadmates just use the new exchange feature to get them. You can search for them when you make a offer to get them. BARE GREETS THE LATEST NEW RANDOM INTERNET DENIZEN THAT BARE HAS ARRIVED UPON